


Strike a Match

by Kameiko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Horror, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Everyone had to defend their loved ones. Look where such sentiment got them.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Three Day Rental: A Horror Themed Flash Exchange Round 1





	Strike a Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



He did not mean to do this despicable deed. He did not mean to kill her. He did not have a choice. Why was he not given a choice? Why was his partner behind her looking at him with scared confliction? He protected her, his future wife! He saved her!

“Allura…” A hand extended out to touch his fiancé’s cheek, blood started to cake to his fingertips.

“Please don’t touch me, Lotor.” She moved away from his hand. She could not…no. She knew there was no other choice for a different outcome. They are both bound here, stuck with no where to go, no means of escape, and there was no one out in the galaxy that knew where they were, not even the bonded lion. What a sick joke the universe decided to play on them and on the people that are just as scared.

“We have to survive. I had no other choice but to kill Zethrid, and if we’re not careful-” Lotor stopped talking when Allura placed a fingertip on his lips. Her eyes are glued to a soft rumbling noise behind her. They need to get their weapons ready just incase another one decided to jump them.

Allura placed a hand behind her back to draw her informal weapon. She did not like to use such things, but with the collar around her neck preventing her from using her abilities she was stuck in a primal state of fight or flight. Lotor did not like seeing her this way. Not like Allura had a need to carry such things or even think about senseless killing. See her hand shaking with fear of the thought of having to kill someone so irrationally just to stay alive for as long as possible to please some sick overlord of an unknown planet. What unknown enemy thought of this mental torture?

“Zethrid? Are you here?” The voice cried out in worry for her supposed friend. “I am not calling out of for you again, Zethrid!”

Silence. Lotor and Allura take a step back away from the deceased Galran body. They could easily step back into the forest behind them and get to the next zone before the time ended to be here according to Allura’s calculations and map they found in their backpack given to them at the beginning of this horrific journey. They saw what happened to someone that decided to tag along with them earlier in the day. They were just a few seconds behind them, wanted to stop to take a sip out of their water bottle, and it cost them their life. Lotor forced Allura to keep running forward, not wanting her to look back to see the damage the collar had done.

“Zethrid?” The voice became softer, still unrecognizable with the choked out worried cries. “Please answer me. I am sorry for getting mad earlier and storming off! You know how I can be in these types of situations. My personality cannot handle more of the unhappiness that lies on your face…”

The voice became clearer. Allura placed her hand over her mouth when she realized who it was. It was Ezor! Zethrid’s partner, friend, and lover, and she was about to discover her ex-boss and his lover standing near her.

“Zethrid!” Ezor ran over to Zethrid’s body and dropped to her knees. She pressed her hands tightly against the stab wound on her lover’s chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Tears streamed down her puffed cheeks. She did not even take notice of Allura and Lotor.

Allura felt awful for her She knew what the other was going through, and instantly regretted not closing Zethrid’s eyes, so Ezor did not have to see how soulless and empty they have become. “Ezor, we’re so sorry.” She watched Ezor give Zethrid a good-bye kiss on her cold lips.

“You don’t get to say that to me!” Ezor looked up to see Allura’s guilt ridden face. Anger filled her heart, clouded by her lover’s death put her in a fit of rage as she takes out her own weapons. “How dare you say that to me! You still have him!”

Lotor stood in front of Allura. “No, Allura. I don’t want you to get tainted.” His words were not coming out the way he wanted. He did not mean it like that.

“You both can die! I will even make sure you both are holding hands while I shove the grass surrounding Zethrid’s body in your mouths! Now, taste the dirt with my blade!” Ezor charged at Lotor. Nearly striking him in the chest, getting angrier by the minute with each attack that kept missing. She did not realize that this was his advantage point. Anger never could be fuel for a direct onslaught attack. That was till a footing error over a barely visible root out of the ground caused him to fall down.

Lotor held up his blade against the other’s. He was struggling keeping propped up on one elbow. He gritted his teeth, watching Ezor grin manically and tell him that he was going to die and Allura was being too much of an alien chicken to do anything to save him! Allura did not take kindly to that remake, even if given the current situation seemed to point out some sort of truth. She wanted to respect her fiancé’s wishes, but…this was her fight too! They are a team! This would not be like her if she just stood there and watched him die! She could not accept this! She moved the weapon in front of her and goes to attack Ezor.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

Allura stopped her attack. Their collars started beeping, and the message to change zones was high in the sky. Lotor used Ezor’s distraction to his advantage and shoved her off of him. Ezor fell on her back. He wanted to kill her to stop her madness, but there was no time. Lotor quickly grabbed Allura’s hand and they ran towards the safety net. The beeping grew louder and Ezor’s recovered footsteps became closer. They were almost there. They were…

“Got you!” Ezor had jumped on the tree and used her athleticism to jump from branch to branch to jump in front of them. “Tick tock! Tick tock! No where to run or hide! We all die here together!”

They were all just seconds away from crossing. All three could survive this, talk it out, or continue to fight till one of them was dead. Ezor’s head swung side to side, pointing to the beeping madness. She was happy and started chanting how she was going to cause all kinds of Hell where she was going with her old pal and lover! She could not wait! She clapped, clapped, clapped, staring at her hands, distracted by the sound coming from them. Lotor saw the opportunity and gave Allura a hard shove to the safe zone.

Allura’s noticed after she gathered herself that the collar had stopped beeping. Realization dawned on her what was going to happen. She reached out to him, “No! Lotor!”

“Stay put, Allura!” Lotor jumped on top of Ezor to prevent her from chasing after Allura. He could not move in time to make a final blow as they are both moving in a pattern that was giving them both vertigo. Ezor struggled against him, wishing she could use one of her powers to have her own distinct advantage! The forest was a perfect camouflage for her invisibility!

Allura listened. She looked around to see what she could use to stop Ezor from killing him. What was there? The atmosphere here felt different and off. There was just sand here. No other terrain. No rocks, seashells, or even a dried-up piece driftwood. She felt a wave of despair rush over here. She collapsed to hew knees, not wanting to look up. Her weapon was not meant for long distance combat, and she could not get a direct aim to hit Ezor. All she could do was watch Lotor sacrifice himself to protect her.

She did not realize there was no more struggling, only silence with a bit of sand making s soft plop when she dropped it back on the ground.

She did not hear the cheery enemy’s death announcement, and that the tournament was over.

She did not pay attention to the confetti falling out of the sky on top of her, followed by balloons and fun whistle blowers.

She did not hear the fake crowd cheering and shouting her name from the monitors appearing above her. They wanted a speech from her! She did not look up or speak. They booed her and told her to stop being a brat about being the only one left alive. Not like she did anything at all to protect anyone anyways. She was supposed to be happy she won! She gets to go home!

She did not realize she won her already given right to live another day in her pathetic existence with her friends and get to give Lotor a proper burial that would be complete with garlands and a prayer.

That was at least what the computers were telling her in a mocking tone. Her lion appeared in front of her, the chains keeping it here have been removed.

She composed herself. She needed to get Lotor home. Forget about what had happened but not him.

She did easily forget about the show complaining about the ratings above her.

Good. She hoped they become the next victims to this horrible game.

And she would not answer their call.

After all, it was just a ratings game to them, right?


End file.
